


Won't Last the Week

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's gorgeous, too perfect for prison as some would say. That and his arrogant, quick-tempered personality was going to get him killed. Herc was determined to prevent that from happening. And maybe (most definitely) get some ass while he was at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Last the Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_o_wisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/gifts).



> Prison AU fic I wrote for my lovely [friend](http://chuckhanssen.tumblr.com/). Also happened to be beta'd by such sweetheart, thank you so much!
> 
> Also, I have little to limited knowledge to prison life and such, so don't think too much. And I was too lazy to change tenses, so that's a thing too.

The kid was pretty. Too fucking pretty.

Strutting in with that cocky, arrogant smirk on his face, hands hanging freely by his side, eyes glinting like handsome little emeralds. Posture that said “I’ve-never-backed-down-from-a-fight-and-don’t-plan-to-now.” Neat, pretty auburn hair that only meant the kid spent too much time on it. He was begging to be knocked down a peg or two.

And there was an endless line of volunteers willing to fuck that pretty boy grin off his face. Herc including.

Young thing, too, the kid. He barely looked legal, maybe a year or two past eighteen. He was big, though, Herc had to admit. Nice arms and chest that showed he spent a few days a week at the local gym.

He might have had a chance, too, if it wasn’t for the titanic giants already inhabiting Lakefield Prison. The kid was a twig compared to the Russian, Chau, or even the Gage Twins. Hell, even the Becket Brothers could take him, albeit a two on one and with dirty tricks, but they could if they wanted.

Poor thing wouldn’t last the week. It made Herc’s heart throb, almost. Mostly it made his cock twitch, watching that gorgeous face stroll past the cells, disappearing behind bars. Of course not before Herc caught sight of that nice bubble ass.

It made him wonder what it would feel like to have his cock buried deep in the kid’s hole, have him whimper and squirm around Herc’s cock. He imagined what it would be like to have the kid on his knees, fucking the kid’s throat until he was gagging and choking. Pretty up his cute, adorable dimples with Herc's cum.

Herc shot into his palm that night, imagining the new kid’s lips wrapped around his cock, his ass bouncing as he rode Herc’s thick cock, crying out Herc’s name. And as Herc fell asleep, he couldn't help but wonder if the kid was a virgin… Probably not, seeing how pretty he was.

And if he was, Herc prayed for kid’s sake that no one else found out.

-

The kid - Chuck as Herc found out from the talks - lasted two days before he started fights. Fist flying against one of the Becket Brothers, Raleigh.  Chuck managed to break Raleigh’s nose before the older Becket flew in to defend his brother.

Herc watched, baffled but amused at the kid’s--er, Chuck’s-- fighting spirit. Kid was hot-tempered and resilient, Herc gave him that, grunting and fighting back against the Becket’s. He’d even gotten a nice punch into Yancy’s gut before the younger grabbed Chuck by the arms and they both assailed him with kicks and fists.

The guards broke up the fight not long after that. Chuck was dragged off somewhere, supposedly his cell, by Officer Mori. He was fidgeting and struggling against her grasp but Herc saw her lean in and whisper something in his ear, and Chuck relaxed.

Herc huffed. Knowing Mori and her love for newbies, she was probably taking him off to the infirmary. Which was good. Chuck was going to need someone to watch his back if he was going to survive Lakefield.

Sure, the Becket Brothers were one thing, but mess with them and you mess with Gage’s. And if the Gage’s were involved, the Russian and Chau were sure to be on the kid’s side. Anything as an excuse to start fights.

It was bound to become a mess.

Probably why Herc took it upon himself to request Chuck bunk with him. He needed more than Officer Mori to care for him. He needed someone who could actually stop the inmates if they chose to assault him during meals or inside the showers. That, and Herc thought it a good opportunity to see if Chuck really was a virgin.

Herc had enough connections and favours to make it happen, and to make sure no one else could say anything about it. He didn’t often talk about it, but Herc was pretty much the big boss of Lakefield. He remained neutral from turfing sides and his words go. Usually.

So it didn’t surprise him when Chuck stepped into his cell, whatever belongings he had stuffed in a small plastic bag. That cocky, bratty look still plastered all across his face. It was almost endearing, if it wasn’t going to get him killed.

“They moved me here,” the kid grunted out, moving over to the lower bunk and setting his bag down.

Herc watched him with amusement, saw how his once clean, auburn hair was now a unkempt ginger mess. It made him wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through Chuck’s hair, pull him down to his knees and watch his mouth hang open. Herc’s cock twitched in his uniform pants.

“Yeah, I know. I asked them to.”

The kid shot him a glare, angry almost. The muscles tensing up in his shoulders and neck. “Why? The hell do you want with me?”

Herc shrugged from on top of his bunk, as if he didn’t had an ulterior motive. “Just looking out for you. You’re gonna need someone while you’re here. Can’t go around starting fist fights with older inmates. Get yourself killed like that.”

The anger flared now, Chuck’s fingers balling into a fist and he stood up, quick and fast. He almost looked menacing if he wasn’t so young, and smaller than Herc.

“I don’t need your fuckin’ help,” the kid spat out, almost growling when he did.

Herc leaned back in his bunk, unfazed by the kid’s macho show of masculinity. “Just offering it.”

“Well, don’t.”

And that was that. They didn’t speak for the rest of the day or a few days after that. Kept to themselves and Herc tried not make it too obvious that he was jerking off each night to the mental image of hopping down from his bunk and sliding into Chuck’s, spreading the kid’s legs open, slicking him up before pushing in with one deep thrust, until both he and the kid were sweaty and cumming in sync.

After that they hardly spoke at all, at least not until one evening meal where Herc had tried unsuccessfully to stop him angering of the Gage twins with his talks about what a pair of dumb brutes they looked like. Herc had grabbed him by the arm to warn him to shut up but the kid just pushed him off and stalked off to god knows where.

Of course that started laughs and talks about how Herc couldn’t control his bitch. That made the man growl, shot down anyone who was running their mouth with a dead stare. Chuck was not his bitch. Would never be.

As much as Herc wanted to fuck the boy and make him his own, he respected Chuck enough not to give him such a derogatory title.

Though he definitely needed to teach the kid some modicum of respect and self-control. It would be for his own good.

So after the evening and final roll call before lights out and they were locked inside their cell, Herc had the kid against the wall, arms pinned behind his back, their chests meeting and faces inches from each other.

“What - what the fuck, old man,” Chuck barked out, struggling as hard as he could underneath Herc’s grasp, as useless as that was. It was cute to watch the kid try.

“You need to learn some manners, boy,” was all Herc told him before Chuck was writhing against him again, kicking out with his legs. Herc stopped him, nudged a leg between the kid’s thighs and positioned himself so the kid could hardly move, completely trapped between Herc and the wall.

Hell, he could break the kid if he so wanted to.

“Fuck you. Get offa me.” Chuck hissed, still attempting to fight back, whipping his head forward to try to knock Herc off balance. The older inmate saw it coming and pulled back just in time, smirking widely.

“You’re just an angry ball of fire, aren’t you?”

“And you’re just a perverted old man looking for some young ass, huh? Probably why you asked me here. Thought you could get me to climb you and - hnng.”

Herc had gotten tired of listening to the kid talk. He nudged the leg between Chuck’s so it pressed against the kid’s dick.

Pleased when he heard the noise Chuck made, Herc leaned in slightly, let their foreheads touch. “Mouthy brat, huh? Wonder what you would sound like with those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock.”

“How about I bite your cock off? Wonder what you sound -”

Herc pushed his leg up again, harder this time until he had the kid panting out. Pinning Chuck’s wrists with his left hand, he reached down with his right and let it slip underneath the waistband of Chuck’s pants until Herc found his cock, already half-chubby.

“Bet you’d sound lovely. Begging on your knees for me, just gagging for me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“F-fuck… you…” Chuck groaned out, his back arching forward as Herc started to stroke him, running his thumb across the head of the kid’s cock, smirking when he felt the precum already starting to leak.

Leaning in, Herc nibbled at Chuck’s ears, grazing his teeth across the soft flesh there, before whispering into the kid’s ear. “C’mon, baby. I’ll make you feel good. So good, you won’t want me to stop. Whaddya say, kiddo?”

Chuck groaned, his muscles loosening and slumping enough for Herc to relax his grip on the kid’s wrists just a bit. He was now thick and hard in Herc’s hand, barely nudging up into the man’s touches.

“That wasn’t a no...” Herc murmured, moving his head back just enough so he could kiss the boy, pull his lips into a soft, gentle kiss. They both moaned when Herc did, and he let his tongue push past the kid’s lips, tasting him, groaning at how sweet and intoxicating Chuck felt on his tongue.

He kissed Chuck, stroked him until the kid was panting and whimpering, thrusting his hips up and Herc let him. Even released his grip on the kid’s wrists, running his hand up to Chuck’s hair, tugging and pulling the boy deeper into the kiss.

God, no one tasted or felt this good before, and Herc’s had a lot in here. But fuck, none of them could compare to Chuck right now.

Pulling back from the kiss and easing his grip off from Chuck’s cock left the kid panting and whining for more.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby boy,” Herc told him, petting the back of his head before guiding him down to his knees, dropping his uniform pants down until his hard, throbbing cock was inches from the kid’s lips. “I’ll make you feel good soon, but first you gotta do something for me.”

Chuck looked hesitant, glancing up at Herc through full lashes and wide eyes. His lips were so pink and full, perfect to be sucking cock, and it took all of Herc’s self-restraint to fight back the urge to hold the kid open and fuck in right then and there.

Instead, he stroked and pet Chuck’s cheeks, carding his fingers through the kid’s red unkempt hair with the other. Hair that was so much like his. It made his cock twitch. “Now there, don’t be like that, baby. Just open up for me. All you have to do is suck and I promise I’ll make you feel better. Just be a good boy for me, okay?”

Something clicked in the kid’s eyes at that, and slowly, his mouth parted and Herc wasted no time sliding in, moaning when he felt the warm heat engulf his cock. “Good boy. That’s it. Just like that.”

Starting slow, Chuck sucked him down and Herc watched as the kid moved his tongue, his head bobbing back and forth as he swallowed Herc’s thick cock down, nearly getting it halfway before gagging slightly.

“Fuck, kid,” Herc grunted, pumping his hips to meet Chuck’s movements. “You’re a natural. Mouth born to suck cock. You ever done this before?”

Pulling off slightly, his lips slicked with spit and precum, he looked up at Herc and licked the full of his lips twice. “Nope. You’re the first.”

Herc grinned at that, chest almost beaming. “Well, aren’t I lucky?” He brought his fingers down to his cockhead, gathered the dripping precum there before offering it up to the kid, watching with a wide smile as Chuck lapped it up eagerly.

“Going to be the only one, too, alright?” he said, and without waiting for a response, thrusted his cock back into the kid’s mouth, all the way this time, until Chuck was choking and his eyes were reddening with tears. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Bastard,” Chuck murmured out when Herc pulled back and apologized, but he moved back, swallowing as much of Herc’s cock down as he could manage.

Herc laughed, moaned and grunted when Chuck took him down a little further, praised when he thought the kid needed it. Which only seem to encourage him, and hell, if it was that easy, Herc was going to have fun teaching the kid how to deepthroat.

He let the kid suck him until he thought it was enough, and moved down to pull the kid off. Chuck complained at that, before Herc lifted him up and into his bunk. Herc slid in with Chuck, as tight a fit as that was, and leaned down to kiss him again.

When Chuck kissed him back and Herc smiled, allowing his hands up roam down. He shimmied the boy’s uniform pants down, until Herc could reach down and rub a blunt finger against Chuck’s hole, making the kid gasp.

Herc pulled back, looking Chuck the eyes. “Ever been fucked before?” he asked, licking his lips when he did.

Chuck blinked, face flushing red very quickly. It was cute, listening to him try to lie. “Y-yeah…”

“You don’t have to bullshit to me. I just need to know, so I know how slow I need to take it.”

The kid looked almost panicked now, shifting his eyes back and forth. “You’re - you want to fuck me?” Even his voice had become hoarse and dry.

“Was planning on it,” Herc said, biting down on his lips before pulling back slightly. “Unless you don’t want me to. I won’t do anything unless you want it, okay? If it makes you uncomfortable…”

Swallowing hard, Chuck shot one hand out and placed it on Herc’s arm, the glint of his green eyes so pretty and needy. “No. I want… Just - fuck, man. Just do it.”

Herc couldn’t help but laugh at that, moving down to kiss Chuck again, before pulling back slowly. “Aren’t you the romantic type?”

His eyes flared and the kid look like he was about to bite Herc’s face off. “Just fuck me, alright?”

“Oh, don’t worry, baby boy,” Herc murmured, shifting to reach up into his bunk below his pillow where he kept the lube. He had it ready just in case for a situation like this. Had trade in some favours since Chuck was moved into his cell for the damn bottle, but hell, he figured it was worth it as he slicked his fingers and cock up. “I’ll fuck you real good, have you begging for no one but me once I’m through with you.”

He moved to tug Chuck’s pants the rest of the way off, shucking his away along with it into a corner. In the dark, he could just barely make out Chuck’s pretty figure, his perfect round cheeks and that pink sensitive hole of his just asking to be fucked. Bred even.

With a small word of warning, Herc reached down and pressed a finger against Chuck’s hole, groaning when it slipped inside. Chuck gasped out, his body tensing up almost immediately. Stroking his free hand up, Herc rubbed the boy’s stomach, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Just relax for me, baby. It’ll feel good soon, promise.”

Chuck inhaled deeply and nodded, and Herc felt his muscles relax, enough for him to add another finger, moaning when Chuck just sucked him right up. Fuck, the kid was tight, even two fingers felt small as Herc started thrusting in small, shallow fucks.

The kid was whimpering now, easing his legs apart, arching his back into Herc’s fingers. He looked so pretty. Sounded so gorgeous like this. So eager and needy for it that Herc decided he needed to fuck the kid now. He knew Chuck could take it. Herc would take it slow if he had to. Anything as long as it meant he could fuck the kid’s ass.

Pulling his fingers out to a satisfying wet, squelching sound, Herc lined his cock against Chuck’s hole, glancing up to give the boy one last warning. “Ready?”

Licking his lips, the boy nodded, looking so easy and submissive on his back, waiting for Herc to fuck him. “Y-yeah. M’ready.”

Herc swallowed and pushed forward until the head of his cock slipped inside and he let out a heavy groaned, his fingers locking down on Chuck’s hips. Fucking shit, the kid was tight. There was no way in hell he was not a virgin. Herc was sure this alone could get him off if he wanted.

Of course Herc wanted a lot more than just this, so he looked up, just to make sure Chuck wasn’t in too much pain. “S’good, kiddo? Not too much for you?”

Chuck was just breathing, one of his hands clenched down on the pillow above him. “M’fine. You’re just… fucking huge….”

Smirking, Herc knew it was dumb for him to feel this smug. He knew how big he was, had been told before, but something about hearing it from Chuck’s lips made it a hundred times hotter. “That’s only the head, baby. Just wait till I’m all the way inside you. You’ll feel it in that flat little belly of yours.”

“Fuck…”

Thrusting in slowly, he slid in a few more inches until Chuck was gasping and clawing at the sheets. Herc paused there, pulled back enough before pushing back in, soft and gentle. That made Chuck moan.

“S-shit,” he panted, rolling his head back. “Feels good….”

“Yeah? You like that, baby boy? Want me to fuck you again? Deeper, maybe?”

Waiting for the kid to nod, Herc thrusted in again, a little deeper this time, and when Chuck quivered and moaned loudly, Herc knew he had hit the kid’s prostate. It made him smile, knowing it was only to going to get better.

Herc began to fuck him in rhythm now, long, deep, slow thrusts as he leaned forward to capture Chuck’s lips into another quick kiss. Listening to the boy whimper and moan, he planted another soft kiss on the kid’s lips, his jaw, down to his neck, until he reached the Chuck’s nipples.

Biting down softly on the sensitive skin there, Herc began to pump his hips faster and harder, making sure to clip past Chuck’s prostate each time. He wanted to make this enjoyable for the both of them.

“Fuck,” he heard Chuck muttered out, one of his hands shooting out to tug at Herc’s hair. Pleased that the kid was enjoying himself, he teased one of the nubs into my mouth, running his tongue across the flesh, listening to the kid moan above him.

“D-daddy…”

Herc froze, eased his mouth off of Chuck’s nipples and moved up until he was looking into the boy’s eyes. Even his thrusts had paused.

“Daddy?” he asked, raising a brow in slight amusement. “You want to call me daddy?”

Even in the dark, Herc could see the red was embarrassed, blushing bright red. “F-fuck, man,” he stuttered out, drifting his eyes to avoid Herc’s. “It was - I - never mind. Forget it.”

“No,” Herc said, smiling gently, giving Chuck yet another quick kiss. “I can be your daddy,” he told the kid after pulling away, thrusting his hips in hard and deep, grinning when Chuck moaned loud. “Would you like that, baby boy? Want me to be your daddy? Let daddy fuck you anytime he wants? Be a good little boy for him?”

Chuck made a whining sort of noise, fingers reaching to paw at Herc’s chest. “Y-yes. Want to be a good boy for daddy. Let him fuck me, fill me up with his big cock. Need it. Baby boy needs his cum.”

Herc grunted, reaching back to pull Chuck’s legs over his shoulders and fucking in one deep, rough stroke. “Yeah? Want daddy to fuck that tight little pussy of yours? Cum inside you till you’re leaking out, walking around with my cum in your pussy? Let everyone know who you belong to?”

“Yes! Daddy, please. Want to be yours, only yours. Be a good little boy for you.”

Herc began to fuck quick, thrusting in hard, pumping his hips until he felt the slaps of their skin together, his balls hitting the bottom of Chuck’s ass with every thrust. He was groaning, holding the kid’s legs up as he drove his hips forward.

“Baby boy’s being loud,” Herc rasped out, watching as Chuck closed his eyes, fingers digging into the sheets, mouth crying out whimpers as Herc fucked him. “Might wake up the others. But maybe you’d like that. Yeah? Then they’ll know who you belong to. Let them hear you cry out daddy.”

“Daddy… please. I’m gonna…”

“That’s alright, baby. Cum for daddy. Let him see you shoot all over your stomach and chest. Show him what a good boy you are.”

Chuck made a desperate sort of whimper, maybe a whine, as his cock throbbed and spilled thick ropes of cum onto his chest and belly. His body twitched and shivered as Herc watched, groaning at how gorgeous he looked.

“So fucking pretty, baby. Such a good boy for daddy. He’s gonna shoot soon, too, baby. Gonna fill you up with his cum. Make you - Hnng!” With one final thrust, Herc grunted loudly, feeling his balls tighten and his own cock began to throb until he was shooting inside Chuck’s hole, deep inside the kid’s belly.

He collapsed onto the boy, pulling Chuck into a deep kiss and groaning loud. They lay like that for a while, Herc’s cock still lodged inside the kid, spilling out the last few spurts of cum until Herc really thought Chuck really would start leaking.

When Herc was soft inside of Chuck he pulled out, cum coating both of their chests and bellies. But he didn’t care as he pulled the kid close, snuggled Chuck into his arms.

“S’nice, baby?” Herc asked him as he nuzzled his face into Chuck’s back, pressing soft kisses on the kid’s neck and shoulders.

He heard Chuck hum quietly, falling back into Herc’s arms with a pleased sigh. “S’very nice.”

“Good.” Herc reached  over to where Chuck’s belly was, found the boy’s cum still wet and slick there and scooped it up. He brought it up to his lips and swallowed, moaning at the taste. Fuck, the kid really was perfect. He reached down again, this time offering some to Chuck, who happily darted his tongue out, sucked Herc’s finger and his own cum down.

“Good boy,” Herc said, moving his fingers to stroke the back of Chuck’s head when they were cleaned and dry. “Gonna fuck you whenever I can. Make you my own little cumslut. But for now, sleep.”

Chuck made a noise but relaxed, and Herc held him, petting his soft skin until the both of them drifted off. He was sure one of the guards would wake him and give him shit for this later, but Herc didn’t care.

He had Chuck now. And now, maybe this shithole of a prison wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he and Chuck would be released one day. Wouldn’t that be nice? Live his life with Chuck somewhere far and remote, leagues away from this place and prison life.

Yeah… that sounded perfect.


End file.
